


It Had to Be You

by dumpsterfireandtheholograms



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Weddings, assholes in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpsterfireandtheholograms/pseuds/dumpsterfireandtheholograms
Summary: Deckard hated wedding receptions. They were cramped, loud, and always full of people that used the open bar as an excuse to get pissed while the sun was still out. His least favorite aspect of the whole thing, however, was, by far, the dancing. Watching two people awkwardly sway across a makeshift dance floor to a sappy love song like they were at a secondary school dance with their first crush was just embarrassing for everyone involved. It was even worse when he was the one that was dancing and, unfortunately for him, that was exactly what he was doing.He was dancing. With Luke Hobbs of all people.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 25
Kudos: 191





	It Had to Be You

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Frank Sinatra's "It Had to Be You" which is a perfect Shobbs song, in my opinion, especially the lines "Some others I've seen, might never be mean, might never be cross, or try to be boss, but they wouldn't do, for nobody else gave me a thrill, with all of your faults, I love you still"

Deckard hated wedding receptions. They were cramped, loud, and always full of people that used the open bar as an excuse to get pissed while the sun was still out. His least favorite aspect of the whole thing, however, was, by far, the dancing. Watching two people awkwardly sway across a makeshift dance floor to a sappy love song like they were at a secondary school dance with their first crush was just embarrassing for everyone involved. It was even worse when _he_ was the one that was dancing and, unfortunately for him, that was exactly what he was doing.

He was dancing. With _Luke Hobbs_ of all people.

“Can you at least pretend to enjoy yourself?” Luke asked exasperatedly.

The man in question had one hand resting on Deckard’s hip and the other held Deckard’s hand in his own.

Deckard had his free hand resting on the back of Luke’s shoulder.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have to pretend if you weren’t nearly stepping on my feet every two seconds,” Deckard answered bitterly.

In any other situation, Deckard would have appreciated having Luke so close to him, especially with the way the larger man’s tux hugged his frame in all the right places, but right now he was too annoyed to do anything besides wallow in his self-pity.

Luke scoffed before shaking his head. “You’re a real son of a bitch you know that?”

Deckard narrowed his eyes. “No, I don’t know. You must’ve forgot to mention it today.”

“Yeah, well you are.” Luke asserted.

“Yeah? And you’re an oversized Ken doll that spent too much time under the needle.” Deckard shot back.

Luke took a step to the left, pulling Deckard along with him.

 _“Who decided Hobbs got to lead?”_ Deckard thought to himself before he was pulled back into reality as he heard the larger man huff out a laugh.

“Is that the best you got?” Luke chuckled.

“Oh, I’m only getting started,” Deckard answered.

Luke raised his eyebrow and smirked slightly. “Then don’t let me interrupt,” Luke said before nodding his chin to Deckard. “Please continue.”

Deckard scowled and cocked his head to the side. “You know it’s really unfortunate that your two left feet aren’t enough to distract me from that dumb expression on your face.”

“You done?” Luke questioned.

Deckard shrugged his shoulders and sneered. “For now.”

Luke took a step to the right and Deckard followed suit.

“Good, because it's my turn,” Luke stated firmly. “Did you ever stop to think that I only have two left feet because you’re as stiff as a board right now?” Luke asked before lowering his head to Deckard’s ear and whispering. “Let’s face it, Princess. You and I both know you’re more flexible than this.” Luke raised his head back up to look at Deckard and winked before continuing at a normal volume. “Besides,” Luke moved his hand from Deckard’s hip and wrapped it around his waist before using his right foot to knock Deckard’s left out from under him, effectively sending him falling backward into Luke’s arm where the larger man caught him. “you talk a lot of shit for a guy that can be dropped on his ass right now.”

“Is that right?” Deckard grumbled.

“Yeah, and you know what else? Luke smirked.

“What?” Deckard asked.

Luke’s expression broke out into a full grin as he pulled Deckard back upright from the dip he held him in.

“I love you,” Luke said before tilting his head down and kissing Deckard.

Deckard felt the tension leave his body as he tilted his head up and leaned into it.

After only a few seconds, Luke began to pull away much to Deckard’s displeasure.

Luke was still grinning wide as they broke apart and Deckard felt his face begin to match the taller man’s expression.

“You too, big guy,” Deckard said before forcing his is face into a more annoyed expression. “But if you ever make me dance again I’ll divorce you.”

Luke chuckled again and nodded as he took another step to the left. Deckard followed willingly.

“Sure you will, tough guy.” Luke winked.

Deckard broke out into another grin before he tilted his head upward and kissed Luke again.

Maybe it was time Deckard started enjoying himself. It was _his_ wedding reception after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to know what you think! I also have a tumblr: literallyeverythingandeverythig where I enjoy to post about Shobbs as well. Also, special thanks to omnivorous_reader for coming up with this idea!


End file.
